


Avanna, Please. You're Being Crude!

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Perverted Avanna, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who'd ever thought Avanna could be so bleeding weird? She needs to stop hanging around Sonika so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep making these suggestive Avanna/Leon stories?
> 
> ┐(´ー｀)┌ Heck if I know.

* * *

 

 

**Avanna, Please. You're Being Crude!**

 

* * *

 

 

    Leon felt his cheeks head up immensely upon finally checking his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Avanna had a heyday with his neck and chest didn't she? She certainly was eager whenever it came to doing the dirty deed and the proof could be found via the hickies decorating the male Vocaloid's skin. At least he'll be able to cover most of them once he tossed on some clothes.  
  
    "Blimey," he muttered as he poked the hickie on the left of his neck, "I swear I felt teeth when she made that one..."  
  
    ...sex with her was probably going to leave marks like this all of the time, wasn't it?  
  
    "Oh well. They're just hickies, nothing else."  
  
    The Vocaloid finished drying himself off after a nice hot shower and then got dressed in a red and black flannel top and white trousers...ouch. Such a fashionable combination.  
  
    As soon as he entered back into his bedroom, he yelped in surprise and covered his eyes with a hand for a moment. "M--morning, Avanna."  
  
    The Irish girl was currently laying on her side on the comfortable grey sheets, an elbow propped to her chin whilst the other was plopped in front of her. The reason for her grin, perhaps, was due to seeing her boyfriend's cherry-red face, the fact that she wore nothing but his blue dress-shirt, or a combination of both...probably both.  
  
    "Mornin' to you as well, Leon! While I'm posing like this, want to draw me like one of those French girls?"  
  
    "Avanna please."  
    "You don't seem to mind me laying about like this."  
    "..."  
    "Come on, admit it~...you _definitely_ don't mind!"  
    "I...need to go record a song now."  
  
    She blinked, a brow quirking as well. "People still use you for songs even though you're 'retired'?"  
  
    He huffed, not at the question in general, but rather at the reminder that he's a retired Vocaloid. "W--well, yeah? Some of the fans still love us even after the announcement, so..." he tried explaining; however, words began to fail him, and the look Avanna gave him didn't assist at all with the situation.  
  
    Avanna stayed quiet for a moment but then asked, "Did you want to do a duet?"  
  
    He instantly brightened up. "Would I!"  
  
    "Hear me out for a minute though."  
    "Sure."  
  
    The freckled face girl sat up, speaking, "I was looking up some Vocaloid fan-art..."  
  
    "...uh-huh."  
    "And I noticed a small pattern with some of them when I dove deeper into the search results."  
    "And what would that be?"  
  
    "Well..." she responded with a sly grin, "based upon what I saw, I say our duet should consist of you taking me from behind while I try to sing as much as I can--"  
  
    "Oh my God--"  
    "And keep in as much moans as I can--"  
    "Oh my God--"  
    "But if do make sounds, we can keep it in for fun--"  
    "Oh my _God_ , Avanna! Why are you being so lewd so early in the morning...?"  
  
    She shrugged. "Just wanted to see how you'd react." She shot a smile at him, confessing, "You look cute when you blush, Leon."  
  
    This only made the man feel the blush spread to his ears and the back of his neck. "C--cut it out..." he mumbled.  
  
    "...still wanna try it out when everybody's out of the house?"  
    "What?!"  
    "The fandom seems to like sex songs or, at least, parodies of them, so--"  
    " _Avanna_..."  
    "It'd be best to do it then so we don't have to worry about anybody walking into the recording room."  
  
    Leon's eyes darted away from her whilst his mouth formed a very thin line. God, he must've been a deep shade of red if he wasn't already. "You suck."  
  
    Avanna laughed briefly. "Sorry, I'll stop. Let's just sing whatever you have in mind."  
  
    "...okay."  
    "Great! I'll get cleaned up and then we'll head down to the studio room. It's okay for me to use your bathroom, I hope?"  
  
    "Of course!" Leon nodded. "Did you need me to grab something from your room to throw on?"  
  
    "If you don't mind. Thanks Leon!"  
    "No trouble at all, love."  
  
    He watched as Avanna went pass him and to the restroom while she began to whip off the top. Leon quickly covered his eyes before he accidentally saw her nude body. Granted, he's seen her naked hours ago for the first time, but still, he felt awkward staring at it. Never had he thought freckles could even _be_ in those places...  
  
    You learn something new every day, one could guess.  
  
    Leon could hear the shower being turned on; however, Avanna suddenly spoke over the noise: "Wow, I haven't even stepped into the shower yet, but I'm already wet!"  
  
    "...You know what? I'm going to pretend I just heard you say that."  
    "Did you want come in here and see if you don't believe me?"  
  
    He squinted his eyes, his nose crinkling at Avanna's words. "Have I ever told you how obscene you are whenever we're alone? Because you certainly are right now."  
  
    Avanna called out, "You like it though!"  
  
    "..." Leon huffed quietly. "Maybe? It's just weird hearing that from you."  
  
    "You'll get used to it overtime."  
    "...true, I guess."  
    "For example: you could come in here so we can do it in the shower and then reenact it in the recording booth--"  
  
    As soon as the toilet flushed, Avanna yelped loudly when struck with cold water rather than the comforting warm water she showered herself with. Guess Leon wasn't ready to hear that yet.

 

* * *

 

 

**end**


End file.
